


Medicinal Herbs

by Spikedluv



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn’t even bother attempting to put out the joint when Rodney waltzed into his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicinal Herbs

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic the other day in which the author used the phrase ‘pot plants’ several times. Now, I know she meant ‘potted plants’ or ‘plants in pots’, but every time I saw it, I kept imagining the balconies of Atlantis lined with Ancient!pot plants, and John, slouched in his chair, pulling out a joint to pass around. Hence, crack!fic was born. Or would that be weed!fic? *g*
> 
> Written: December 22, 2005

John didn’t even bother attempting to put out the joint when Rodney waltzed into his room, uninvited and without knocking, his mouth already moving a mile a minute. He was way too relaxed to care that Rodney didn’t knock, or even that he was lying on his bed with one hand inside his sweat pants because he’d been thinking about Rodney and got hard.

As the smell of the fragrant smoke penetrated, Rodney came up short and fell silent. “What’s that?” His lips twisted and his eyes filled with recognition.

“The painkiller Dr. Beckett prescribed.” John took another hit.

Rodney looked like he just sucked on a lemon. “It so is not.”

“It’s over there,” John said, and waved his hand toward the desk where the prescription sat, then waved his hand again, because the way the light glinted off it was pretty cool.

Rodney, one wary eye on John, scuttled sideways to the desk and picked up the small plastic cannister. “Herbs,” he scoffed, and then reads the instructions. “You’re supposed to make a _tea_ out of it!”

“That,” John said, his voice almost hollow as he held the smoke in his lungs, “would be a waste of good weed.”

“Oh my _god_!” Rodney pointed at him accusingly. “You’re high!”

“Oh, yeah.” John let the smoke out slowly, blowing rings he was surprised he remembered how to form. “This? Is really good shit. Want some?” he asked, holding the joint out to Rodney.

“What? No! Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what that stuff could do to my brain cells? The second hand smoke has probably already knocked me down an IQ point, for which I’m holding you personally responsible, by the way.” Rodney paused to breathe, then grimaced. “Now we know, at least, what happened to yours.”

“Ha, funny.” John looked at the joint. It was almost gone, anyway, so he took one more hit and then tamped it out on the bedside table.

“You know that Elizabeth’s going to have a cow when she finds out what you’re using this for?” Rodney shook the cannister.

“Who’s going to tell her?” John asked, squeezing his cock, because, Christ, Rodney was freaking hot when he was being all superior.

Rodney’s mouth actually opened to answer, then hung open when he saw what John’s hand was doing. “Are you...? What...?”

“Jerking off,” John said. “Wanna help?” He couldn’t keep the hopeful look off his face.

Rodney sputtered.

John pouted. “No? Could you at least keep talking?” He closed his eyes and squeezed from base to top.

“Keep talking?”

“Yeah.”

“You seriously want me to keep talking while you...?”

Without opening his eyes, John pushed his sweats down and wrapped his fingers around his cock.

“Oh my god.”

Oh, yeah, that felt good. But it would feel better if.... “Talk.”

“I honestly don’t know what to say.”

John opened his eyes just enough to see Rodney standing at the foot of the bed, one hand holding the forgotten herb-weed, the other absently stroking his own stiffening cock through his pants. John moaned and reached for his balls.

“Rodney, Rodney, please.”

“I, uh, think I, well, we, but I did most of the work, naturally, discovered why we were having those power fluctuations, and as a nice bonus, found a way to get ten percent more power out of the....”

John’s hand sped up as soon as Rodney started talking.

“That’s really turning you on?”

Rodney sounded surprised, and not in a totally disgusted way, so John just said, “Fuck, yeah, keep going.”

Instead, John felt Rodney’s hand close over his before he’d even realized that Rodney had moved.

“Let me. Can I?”

John opened his eyes. Rodney was staring back at him, his expression a combination of awe and wariness.

“Yeah, okay.”

He forced himself to let go and moaned when he felt Rodney’s hand close around him. John grabbed the edges of the mattress, thankful for once that the beds weren’t all that wide. He kept his eyes open so he could watch Rodney as his large, capable hand stripped him, his thumb rubbing the nerves bundled under the ridge of John’s cock and then over the head.

Rodney stared at John’s cock as if he couldn’t believe he was touching it, and then up at John’s face as if he needed to make sure John was really there.

“Oh, god, Rodney, that feels really good.”

“Really?”

“Fabulous.”

Rodney’s hand stuttered. “Fabulous?”

“Shut _up_ ,” John said.

“That’s not what you were saying before,” Rodney said in that smug voice he had, and made John come so hard he saw stars.

Before Rodney could move away, John pried his hand off the mattress and grabbed his wrist. “Can I do you?”

“You want...?” Rodney swallowed and tried again. “You want to do me?”

“Yeah. I want to suck you off. Can I?”

Rodney made some indeterminate sound that John guessed meant ‘hell yes’ by the speed with which he stood up and kicked his shoes off, then shoved his pants and boxers down. His cock was hard and red and John’s mouth watered. Once he’d tossed his pants aside, Rodney slowed down and looked uncertain as to how to proceed.

John patted his chest. “Come on up here.”

Rodney carefully straddled his hips and knee-walked up John’s body, his cock bobbing with every move.

John licked his lips. He couldn’t wait to taste Rodney.

Rodney made a strangled noise in his throat and grabbed blindly for the headboard when John leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Rodney’s cock.

John cupped Rodney’s ass and pulled Rodney with him as he leaned back against the pillows. He suckled, pressing his tongue against the underside, and then urged Rodney forward until his nose was pressed against Rodney and he could feel Rodney deep in his throat. John’s gag reflex had always been easily suppressed, but now, thanks to Dr. Beckett’s prescribed weed, it was nearly nonexistent. John swallowed.

Rodney’s high-pitched, “Oh god,” was the only warning John had before Rodney’s cock pulsed in his mouth and spilled down his throat.

Rodney slumped over him and John had to push Rodney’s hips back so he didn’t choke.

“You okay?” he asked, his breath feathering back over his face when it hit Rodney’s stomach.

Rodney’s only reply was a whimper, but the hand that was methodically fingering John’s hair led him to believe that Rodney would survive.

John tugged on Rodney’s shirt. “Come on, lay down.”

Rodney maneuvered until he was lying at John’s side. He looked completely wasted, and John felt a surge of pride, because _he’d_ done that.

He also had the urge to kiss Rodney, because he might never have the chance again. He ran his thumb over Rodney’s lower lip, then said, “Can I kiss you?”

“You want...? Yes.”

John moved in slowly, just in case Rodney changed his mind. But he didn’t, and John kissed his lips, then licked them.

Rodney moaned and parted his lips and John licked inside his mouth. Rodney tasted just as he’d expected; bitter like coffee and sweet like chocolate.

When he pulled back, Rodney looked just as dazed as he felt. “Cold?”

“Uh, a little,” Rodney said, blushing when he looked down at his naked bottom half.

“Let’s get under the covers,” John said, then carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed, being careful of his injury.

John got undressed and made Rodney take his t-shirt off, and when they were both naked and under the covers, and had shuffled around until they were comfortable, he sighed and closed his eyes. _That_ had been some truly magnificent weed. He just hoped Rodney wasn’t sorry about what they’d done when the effects wore off.

A minute later his eyes popped open and he was instantly alert. “Hey, you know what?”

“Ungh?” Rodney said against his collarbone.

“I’m hungry.”

The End


End file.
